Link's Revelations
by Fierce Goddess
Summary: This is a novelization of Link's awakening with some twists. Ch 1 up


**This is another fic I'm posting for my friend "ferret". All rights go to him.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own this fic, nor do I own Zelda. My friend doesn't own Zelda either. **

* * *

**_  
Link's Revelations_**

**_Chapter 1_**

The ocean's waves splashed onto the grains of sand that covered the beach. They were slowly dragged back with the tide, and then dropped deeper into sea. The sun glared onto the cool liquid, lighting the area that every beam could reach. The muffled sounds of seagulls flocking in distant areas of the shore traveled along. The beach was peaceful, undisturbed. But then, an object broke free from the waves, and began to float ominously towards shore. The seagulls that were playing in that area all gave squawks of disproval, and then moved themselves away from the entity. Soon, a burst of green rose up to drift along with the pale object. It easily could have been seaweed, but it was far too striking. An ebony boot rose as well to follow all of them. Soon, the object has resembled a child. He looked no older then the age of fourteen. His blond hair looked limp from the long journey he had endured. His skin had wrinkled in the never-ending pool of water. He was draped in a stunning tunic that had been torn away and mudded in the water. It had specks of vomit on it from where the boy had expelled the water from himself. His pants were loosely hanging on his legs. They had become a deep grey, with many tears and frays.

His limp body collided with the sand. His head lolled upon his neck, and his hair began to drip trails of water onto the sand. He turned over and vomited upon the ground, the smell polluting the air around him. His face winced, and he clutched his stomach in his unconsciousness. Sand crabs snapped over him, fighting with each other. Their claws sliced his flesh, leaving trails of scarlet blood onto the sand and his forearm. Flies began to gather at the smell of the putrid substance he had let out. Slowly, his damp eyes opened. They were a brilliant shade of sky blue. The sun reflected off them and they seemed to glow. He grabbed at the ground, and pushed himself up. The world around him was wonderful, and the dazzling sun illuminated every corner of it. He had never seen such bright colors, and his brain seemed to absorb the images and savor them. He was unable to gaze for long, because his mind went out again. The beach turned on its side and then became black.

The boy opened his eyes once more, only this time the lights weren't as bright. The area around him was light by only one light, and it only lit a fraction of the room. He seemed to be in a hut of some sort. He twisted his head the other direction to find himself peering out a window. No light was showing, and only the crescent moon glowed on the land. Millions of stars shone on the grass outside the window. Other cottages could be seen from his perspective, all seemed to be the same size as the one he now rested in. He also averted his eyes from the window and looked upon what he had been resting. It seemed to be a cot of hay, with silk blankets strewn across it. The child pulled them off to reveal that his clothes had been washed and were now much cleaner then they had been when he arrived. His skin was also no longer the grimy color it had been, he had been washed as well. He glimpsed to his left to see an elderly man resting his head upon an oaken desk. The light of the candle was coming from straight above him. He appeared to be looking over old pieces of parchment. The kid couldn't quite read what they said, but he could tell they were ancient. They had smudges and streaks all over them, and they were crumbling in shreds. The man that lay on the desk was obviously not a spurting youth, for his hair had began to part from the middle of his head, leaving only strands behind the ears and on the rear of his skull.

"I see you finally woke up," A voice said from the corner of the room. The boy had failed to notice this person because of the way the candle flickered. It didn't hit that miniscule spot of the room. The person, whoever it was, stepped out from the shadows. It was a girl, with long crimson hair. Her features left the boy in awe, for she appeared to be the same age as him. She had beautiful, pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her eyes were a luminous green that pierced the boy. She was wearing a long, silk dress that was decorated with weaves and stitches of reds, whites, and yellows.

"Who…are you?" Link asked, working to let his mouth muscles speak.

The girl gave a smile, showing a row of perfectly straight teeth, all glistening in the faint light, "My name is Marin, I live on this island...May I ask your name?"

The boy hesitated, seeming to rack his brain for the answer, "I…am having trouble remembering…but I thought it was…" He paused, his tanned face strained, his eyebrows creased in thought.  
"Link." He finally said, but not quite with a sincere look. He pondered it for another minute, and then repeated, "Yes. It is Link." He answered, this time looking quite sure of himself.  
Marin gave another dazzling smile, and tipped her head at the plump man that rested his head upon the wooden desk, "And this man, my father, goes by the name of Tarin."

Tarin mumbled, and turned his head over, "Five more minutes Marin…" He muttered, his eyes cracking open slightly.

Marin gave a sneaky grin to Link, and walked over to his bed. She sat down upon the mattress, looking him up and down, "I would say you're about…fourteen? Fifteen?" She giggled.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fourteen," Link nodded. Marin laughed, and inched closer to him. She engaged him in conversation as she continued to edge towards him. Soon, she was upon his lap. He looked at her, and she gazed back at his eyes, slowly leaning toward him. Link was taken aback, and quickly kicked back, jostling the bed. She fell forward, her face colliding with the mattress. She quickly sat up, wiping her mouth, sneering at Link. He shrugged at her, "You came on to fast."

She gave a slight growl, and then hoisted herself off the bed. With a final glare, she walked out the door into the darkness. Link laughed, as she left in the huff. Soon, he was all alone in the hut. That is, except for the man that slept to the side of him. But, Link didn't count him as much.

* * *

**Review please! **


End file.
